baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Gnoll (Perdue's Short Sword)
See bugs |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Perdue's Short Sword |level = 2 |hit_points = 15 |xp_value = 35 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 16 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |s_v_breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = GNOLLF |class_script = |race_script = WTASIGHT |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = *Halberd *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Perdue's Short Sword |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GNOLLPER |store_code = |animation = 32768 |color_metal = Light Iron Gray |color_minor = Light Copper |color_major = Dark Iron Gray |color_skin = Light Pure Gold |color_leather = Light Copper |color_armor = Dark Brown |color_hair = Auburn }} This particular gnoll is a chaoticb male humanoid and an almost typical representant of his kind. However, he's involved in the Baldur's Gate quest Perdue's Short Sword, making trouble near the High Hedge Estate. Biography His thieving lifestyle is reflected by more valuable things in his pockets than the usual gnoll carries around. Recently, he robbed Perdue the halfling of his short sword. Involvement Loitering at the southeastern wall of the High Hedge Estate, around coordinates 3709.2812, he will attack the party on sight, together with two other gnolls in his company, a slasher and a veteran. ''Perdue's Short Sword'' Together with the usual halberd and some random treasure, he will drop Perdue's short sword which has to be picked up and returned to its proprietor in the Red Sheaf, Beregost, in order to earn a reward in form of five hundred experience points and from the halfling, no matter if his quest was accepted or even heard of before. Gameplay *Except for more valuable inventory, this gnoll is identical to any common one. *He moves slower than the party, at a scale of 5 opposed to 9. *When wielding his halberd, he doesn't benefit from any weapon proficiency bonuses, but doesn't receive penalties, either. *The gnoll attacks at a range of 2 ft and with a speed of 9 once per round with a roll of 19, dealing possible piercing or slashing damage of 1d10. *He has an effective armor class of 5 and no particular resistances or vulnerabilities. * In the original Baldur's Gate, he cannot be detected as evil being present in the area.b Bugs * According to the Monstrous Manual, a 2nd edition sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, which the is based on, gnolls are chaotic evil, rather than neutral as in the original game; the Enhanced Edition fixes their alignment. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Bugs